


Nightmares

by KPOPMARVELGIRL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Love Comfort Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPOPMARVELGIRL/pseuds/KPOPMARVELGIRL
Summary: This is an Scene from Ironman 3 when Tony got Nightmares but I included Steve on this fanfic because Stony yeah... Hope you like it!!!!
Relationships: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Nightmares

Steve came home from a recovery mission with Sam, he didn't have any scratch as the entire thing was really easy, he called Tony and once again recieved no answer, the blonde was worried because since New York the man hadn't left the house unless it was completely necessary, and every mention of the wormhole made him have a panick attack of course Tony didn't share that information but Steve got Jarvis on his side as he constantly talked to the A.I about how important was to took care of family... Steve put his shield on his base near the fireplace and started to take off his uniform letting everything fall to the floor, he wasn't a messy person but it was friday night so he let that pass, the blonde stayed on his underwear and decided to just put a tshirt before going to the kitchen for a soda and some food he was starving...

-Welcome home -Tony voice said- 

Steve turned around thinking Tony was there but instead was meet with the red and gold metal of an Iron suit, the blonde wasn't really surprised... The brunette have been playing with the suits remote control he recently added a lot, he said it was something useful but Steve knew he just wanted to engage his mind on something...

-Tony is good to see you -Steve said almost kissing the robot- even when I'm not really seeing you...

-Come on don't be like that -the brunnete said- you know I need my Cap kisses...

-That's the Mark what? Twenty five maybe? -Steve said- 

The robot hided his left arm where the initials Mark 45 were visible and followed Steve to the living room...

-You want a massage? -Tony asked- I bet you need it...

-It wouldn't be bad -The blonde said- but it would be better if you were here in person... besides I bet that iron hands aren't gonna be comfortable... now if you excuse me I'm gonna see the real you...

Steve started walking down the stairs to Tony workshop and when he got there he saw the brunette hunched over another Mark model while using his Mark remote control device Steve walked close to him and hugged him from behind...

-Tony come on -he said- you need to sleep...this thing is not healty... and before you say something I know there 45 Ironman suits...

-How did you...?

-I have eyes Tony -Steve said kissing him- and I have a nose too you stink...

The blonde separated from Tony and took his shirt away revealing his beautiful torso and toned abs then walked away and stopped at the door looking straight at Tony eyes...

-I'm gonna take a bath -he said- And I hope you to come with me...

-Steve...

-Oh and you're gonna sleep tonight -The blonde said- I'm gonna make sure of that...

-But...

-No -Steve said- that wasn't a question... come on Genius billionaire, I'm sure the Marks can wait a bit more for his new brother...

Tony followed Steve to the shower, he knew Steve was right and seriously talking who could argue with Captain America and win? Only Natasha could do something and she was probably gonna agree with Steve on this one...Tony got to admit the warm bath was awensome and the "intimate love time on the bathtub" was a plus... after an hour both were in bed asleep, however for the billionaire sleep wasn't as pleseant as for many others, lately his dreams were plagued with Chitauri warriors destroying everything and with him never coming back from the dark hole he flew into that day, his body started trembling as he muttered incoherent words that sounded pretty much like please help and no, Steve inmediatly woke up as he was a light sleeper the blonde hugged Tony and kissed the top of his head while whispering comforting words, the next thing he new there was a blinding light and he was flying directly to the wall were he painfully made a dent, Tony inmediatly woke up and destroyed the Mark 45 suit into little pieces with the bedroom lamp...

-Steve oh my god -the brunette said- god I'm so sorry are you alright?

-Ow... -the blonde winced as he got up- my shoulders hurt but I think I'm fine...

-It was a security mistake -Tony said- I identified you as safe but I think something went wrong with the system...

-Well what can I say? I'm not even surprised I'll go downstairs Tony...

-Wait Steve don't go -Tony said in a desperate voice- please...I...

-Hey...-The blonde said smiling warmly- I'm just getting you some tea and an Icepack for my shoulders I'll be right back... and don't look at me like that Tea is good for the body!

When Steve came back the pieces of robot weren't there and Tony was sitting on the bed hugging his knees, Steve knew no one never had seen him so vulnerable, so human, but this was the real Anthony Stark, no the Playboy macho bravado he always used, and the blonde was glad he decided to share that side with him... 

-Here drink is lemon Tea so it'll be tasty... -he said- 

-I'm sorry about the Mark 45 reaction -Tony said as he sipped some of the Tea-

-It's fine -Steve said- tomorrow I won't feel a thing... but what about your nightmares? Anything special you want to share? It seemed a pretty bad one...

-I don't know if I want to talk about it -Tony said- 

-Talking helps -Steve said- you could think that is not but trust me it is...

-It was about new york -Tony said- the wormhole, I didn't told you guys but that day I saw someone there... I don't know who it was but he was there in the space... looking straight to me, to the earth, all the disaster and...he seemed pleased he looked siniester... and now I see him in my dreams his creepy face looking straight at me... as the earth is destroyed...

Tony was trembling by the end of the story and Steve had to hug him gently and rock him, he had never seen Tony in so much distress since he talked to him about what happened in afghanistan and he wished the brunnete could sleep quietly and without nightmares at least for one day...

-I'm scared Steve -the genius said- I didn't think I could be scared again since well afghanistan... but I am...

-I know it's scary to not know the enemy -Steve said- it makes you feel helpless but if someone decides to come we will be ready... Thor said he would stay for a year on the earth I think his thing Jane is going serious... I'm pretty sure Nat and Clint are in too you know how those two like challeging themselves besides like you said, we have a Hulk remember? Bruce is staying too he said he wanted to make a deep study about the other guy... and don't forget you're favorite fosil the blonde in spandex...

-Yeah I need to make you a new suit -Tony said- one that make some justice to your ass... something that make it look rounded, sexy, that's america ass it has to look good...

-That's the Tony I know -The blonde said- how about getting some sleep now?

-Stay...

-I won't leave -Steve said laying down- come here smartie...

Tony obeyed his head resting on Steve broad chest as the blonde strong arms held him gently, he asked Jarvis to turn off the lights and soon the only glow was the faint blue of his Arc Reactor, Steve started humming to a song Tony remembered well it was a song from 40's his mom used to sing to him the brunette closed his eyes and let music lull him to sleep...


End file.
